1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to the field of graphical information processing and more particularly, to preventing visual artifacts when dynamically adjusting the frame refresh rate of a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Part of the operation of many computer systems, including portable digital devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers and the like, is to employ a display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), to display images, video information/streams, and data. Accordingly, these systems typically incorporate functionality for generating images and data, including video information, which are subsequently output to the display device. Such devices typically include video graphics circuitry (i.e., a display pipeline) to process images and video information for subsequent display.
In digital imaging, the smallest item of information in an image is called a “picture element,” more generally referred to as a “pixel.” For convenience, pixels are generally arranged in a regular two-dimensional grid. By using such an arrangement, many common operations can be implemented by uniformly applying the same operation to each pixel independently. Since each pixel is an elemental part of a digital image, a greater number of pixels can provide a more accurate representation of the digital image. To represent a specific color on an electronic display, each pixel may have three values, one each for the amounts of red, green, and blue present in the desired color. Some formats for electronic displays may also include a fourth value, called alpha, which represents the transparency of the pixel. This format is commonly referred to as ARGB or RGBA. Another format for representing pixel color is YCbCr, where Y corresponds to the luma, or brightness, of a pixel and Cb and Cr correspond to two color-difference chrominance components, representing the blue-difference (Cb) and red-difference (Cr).
Most images and video information displayed on display devices such as LCD screens are interpreted as a succession of ordered image frames, or frames for short. While generally a frame is one of the many still images that make up a complete moving picture or video stream, a frame can also be interpreted more broadly as simply a still image displayed on a digital (discrete or progressive scan) display. A frame typically consists of a specified number of pixels according to the resolution of the image/video frame. Most graphics systems use memories (commonly referred to as “frame buffers”) to store the pixels for image and video frame information. The information in a frame buffer typically consists of color values for every pixel to be displayed on the screen.
LCDs typically include an LCD panel having, among other things, a liquid crystal layer and various circuitry for controlling orientation of liquid crystals within the layer to modulate an amount of light passing through the LCD panel and thereby render images on the panel. If a voltage of a single polarity is consistently applied to the liquid crystal layer, a biasing (polarization) of the liquid crystal layer may occur such that the light transmission characteristics of the liquid crystal layer may be disadvantageously altered.